Hatman and Puzzle Boy: The beginning
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: How did Hatman and Puzzle Boy obtain their awesome powers? Answer- They good old way. A couple of careless drivers and a hell of a lots of Radioactivity, thats how!


At first, Hatman and Puzzle Boy where just two normal people kicking about London. It's not as if they hadn't had their share of adventure, oh no, they had plenty of it. Swordfights, fortresses, robots, the lot.

It all happened on typical day in London. The rain was thundering down, the streets were flooded and anybody with any sanity wouldn't have dared to venture outside their back gardens.

However, the Professor and Luke were busy people. They had places to go and people to see. And the Professor's beloved car, the Layton Mobile had broken down, and, to make matters worse, it was Sunday, and the buses weren't running.

It was like World War III, they fought against the wind, holding onto their hats as they battled down the streets. Their eyes stung, their noses were raw and they couldn't feel their hands.

However, a gentleman always attends to a Lady's request. As they hurried, trying not to be late for their appointment, they were oblivious to their surroundings, and what was happening.

A van made its way down the slippery road. It drove slowly, trying not to make a big splash at the deep, and growing deeper puddles. As the van made its way down the same hill the Professor and Luke ventured down, the driver began to speed up, thinking the worst had gone.

A second van, much larger, more like a truck, made its way up it hill. It contained radioactive materials which it was delivering to the local power plant. It'd faced similar troubles to the Professor and Luke, and the driver tried to speed up, to get momentum, to reach the top of the hill.

The first van skidded, and the driver lost control. He sped down the hill, going this way and that, covering his eyes, praying to be saved.

The other driver in the second van swore, and severed to get out the way. It too skidded, but to much more danger. It sped backwards down the hill, closing following the first run away van. The first van slowed down as it reach the bottom of the hill, but the second one didn't. It flipped over the first truck, spun in the air, and crashed into in the ground. The radioactive materials fell ever were.

Luke and the Professor had been crossing the street as the first van began to slow down. However, despite its slowing down, they were hit, and went under the car.

Unable to move, they lay there in agony and the radioactive stuff feel all around them.

Burning them, and causing more pain than one mere human could imagine.

They screamed as they were rushed into intensive care unit.

Upon that day, upon that second they made contact with the radioactive materials, they found they could do things no human knew was possible.

The Professor had more of the physical types of powers. Super strength, the ability to jump miles into the air, a kick that could send a football traveling for miles and miles, then for it to smash and break down a brick wall. Not only that, but he became very nimble and light on his feet. He still maintained his intelligence, which was an added bonus.

Luke, however, got more physic powers. He could conjure up force fields that could withstand bombs, he could read minds and see through walls, he could also lift and control imamate objects with his minds. He could still talk to animals, and like the Professor, he was light, quick, and nimble on his toes.

They both obtained super speed, which allowed them to run faster than any human could ever run.

From that seconds they discovered their powers, the vowed to protect the people of the world from any villains, and all evil.

For they were Hatman and Puzzle Boy.

**A/N: You like? I wanted to write about how Hatman and Puzzle Boy got their awesome powers as I am now writing about how they face their first enemy: Don Paolo, aka, 'Stage.**

**Review, and check out my profile on **

**Here is da link:**

**.com/u/781120/TheMonsterInYourWardrobe **


End file.
